


Roommates

by TOZ1ER



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: <<…that didn’t age well LMAO (edit), F/M, M/M, Malum Friendship, Sassy Luke, ashton tops bc yes, calum is a music teacher!, crystal the loml, ghost fic!!, lashton relationship, michael just works yk, more like a crack fic if you will, the way i dont like crystal anymore…and lowkey michael……… oops, theres no discussion there tf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZ1ER/pseuds/TOZ1ER
Summary: 2 best friends move into a new house, only to discover that it's already occupied.orthe platonic!malum and lovey dovey ghost!lashton fic no one asked for but i'm making anyway.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended :) enjoy! make sure to comment ideas you’d like to see me write with this ongoing series

michael clifford and his longtime bff calum hood were looking for a place to live.

they had decided that their crusty ass apartment was,,,, well crUSTY, and they needed to get out of there ASAP, so, they moved out. 

for the time being, they were crashing at michael's girlfriend's place, and throughout the day they went house hunting, and at night the three of them hung out together and calum complained about being a constant third wheel. 

it was after a month of crashing at crystal's (and not bothering to pay for their stay) that crystal decided to go house hunting with them so they could find a good house. it was also because she was getting sick of them staying with her and being annoying. she loved her boyfriend very much, and she loved calum like some half brother or something, but when michael and calum were together and you're constantly around them 24/7, they get annoying as fuck. 

she found a place not very far from her apartment complex, an old and small California Bungalow that had creaky stairs and a "cool ass fireplace" as michael said. they didn't mind the creaking and the fact that she was a little old so they purchased it. 

crystal was extremely relieved that they were out of her home and into a new one. 

the friends settled into their petit home in a week. they didn't really have that much stuff, since their old apartment was super small, so they ordered some more furniture online and other random shit that they didn't need but wanted anyway. 

at this point now, they had been living in their home for a month. crystal visited occasionally, to have movie nights with michael while calum worked on stuff for his job in his room. 

their lives were comfortable and great, and they were happy with everything that was going on. 

one night though, everything changed. 

it was the night before halloween, and since calum had to go back to work monday, since he was a music teacher at a high school, they had to throw their halloween party on saturday. they didn't want to throw it on a sunday because "parties aren't fun on sundays" (michael's words yet again) and that calum has to grade last minute worksheets his students did a month ago that he never got to. 

michael and calum are big party people. they're still young, and fresh out of college, so their parties are very college like: booze, loud cuss-filled music, very crowded, and calum somehow throws french fries into the mix. 

but they also liked throwing smaller parties, like the halloween/late housewarming party they were throwing later that day actually. it was a watered down college halloween party with a group of their friends from college and some of crystal's friends. the group was a decent size actually, and the party was great. 

calum dressed up as a ghost (basically a sheet, stained with beer since he's clumsy, and had holes for his eyes), and michael dressed up as some stupid ass superhero he made up. 

"i call it, mike-ro-wave," he sighed contently. calum and michael were standing in michael's room, staring at the poorly made, so-called, "superhero" costume hung up behind michael's door. 

"bro, this is shit," calum stated, and walked out of the room. 

michael scoffed. "you just don't know what true art looks like!" he yelled as calum's bedroom door closed down the hall. 

the party was running smoothly. shots were taken, along with pictures and snapchats. a lot of fries and cheese puffs were consumed, along with halloween-themed shitty stale pretzels, and halloween oreos. 

crystal's friend erica, a musical nerd who was obsessed with calum, was flirting with him, or at least attempting to, and michael was clinging to his girlfriend the whole night. 

"so, i just recently started listening to Thoroughly Modern Millie and let me tell you, Sutton Foster's voice is like, so amazing in it! how does my queen just manage to hit all of the notes perfectly? like, i don't understand! oh! and do you know the musical Urinetown? oh gosh, that musical is great! everyone loves the song Run, Freedom, Run! but i just, don't. it's so annoying to me for some reason, like, don't get me wrong, i love Hunter Foster, but-" 

erica didn't stop. she babbled to an uncomfortable calum for a good half hour, never stopping to take a breath, before calum finally said, "hey, i'm going to run to the bathroom for a quick sec. i'll be right back." he slipped away from the crowded rooms as quickly as possible. erica was nice, but she could be annoying with all of her musical talk. calum loved music, but he wasn't a broadway fanatic. he liked a few musical songs here and there, but he wasn't obsessed. 

calum actually did have to go to the bathroom, so he did. he ran upstairs and quickly closed the door, taking a quick piss (not before stripping off his ghost cloak) and washing up before going back out. he wanted to go back downstairs and enjoy everyone else's presence at the party, but he decided to enjoy himself for a couple minutes and chill in his room. 

upon getting closer to his room, he heard noises coming from his bedroom. he groaned and mumbled, "why do people do this," and walked quicker to his room, his ghost costume fluttering behind him. 

he opened his door. "hey, i never said people could- who the fuck are you guys?!" he squeaked when he saw two men making out on his bed. 

they stopped what they were doing and looked up. the man on top groaned and smacked the man below him. "luke, i fucking told you we should've just done it in the attic!"

and the man under replied, "well sorry ash, maybe i just wanted to be comfortable for once!" and then the pair proceeded to bicker back and forth until calum shouted at them. 

"who, the fuck, are you guys?" he said once again after he received their attention. 

the man who was lying on his bed, luke, smacked the man hovering above him and he rolled off him and stood up. then luke stood up too. 

calum gaped at them. luke was tall, while his hookup wasn't falling behind. they weren't necessarily dressed for halloween, wearing t-shirts and jeans, and their hair was messy too, obviously from making out. 

"we're um, well, we're your roommates?" the shorter man stated, but it came out as a question. 

"we lived here before you. we're ghosts. ooo, spooky," luke said. 

calum didn't really know how to respond. the encounter was cheesy, like it came out of some poorly written disney movie or shitty youtube original. 

"i, i don't understand." was all he could say. 

"what don't you get? i, luke hemmings, along with my boyfriend, ashton irwin, are ghosts. like the things that can float and be invisible and shit. yea," luke said. he rolled his eyes. ashton patted luke's back. 

"okay, well we'll just be going away now, uhhh," ashton stopped for a moment and looked around the room. "just give us a shout and we'll chat with you later! byeeeee," he said and with that, the pair disappeared. 

calum stood still. "the fuck was that?" he muttered to himself. 

he rushed out of the room and went back downstairs. he kept his costume on so people wouldn't see that he had become pale with fear. 

maybe he was hallucinating or something, since he did have quite a bit to drink, or maybe it was real. this was definitely something he had to show michael later. 

the party ended at 10:30. calum and michael, along with everyone else, was tired. so, everyone ended up leaving in a matter of 15 minutes, and the place was left with minimal mess, which michael was surprised and calum was relieved, and they were left in peace. 

as they were cleaning up though, calum decided to tell michael. 

"bro," calum said as he plopped a dirty paper plate into the trash bin. "i have to tell you something?"

"what," michael chuckled. "did you finally make out with erica? that's a story for crystal my man." he said. 

calum shook his head. "no dude, i ran away from her for a while and went upstairs, but i walked in on some random ass people making out," he grimaced. 

"oh dude, that sucks. was it like, full on sex? because that," michael said. "is something i will not help you clean up."

"nah, just making out. but it got weird as shit though. one of them said that they were ghosts, and that they-" calum didn't get to finish because michael started laughing really hard. 

he scoffed. "ghosts?! that's the most ubsurd shit i've heard tonight! are you like, high of something? because i don't remember andy saying he brought anything unless he did and you didn't tell me and-" and michael didn't get to finish because calum interrupted him. 

"i'm not high michael! i actually did see them! and i have proof, just come with me," he sighed and grabbed michael's wrist before dragging him up the stairs to his room.

michael sighed and plopped on calum's bed. he whipped his mask off and threw it on calum's dresser. calum didn't care, he was too focused on trying to get ashton and luke to reappear. 

"ghosties, come out come out wherever you are!" he sang while walking around his room. michael took out his phone and began scrolling through his social media, getting impatient.

"you know, you're just making a fool out of yourself," he sighed as calum groaned and plopped onto his bed next to michael. his costume was thrown into his laundry bin by this time, and he was now dressed in his pj's. 

"they're here, i know it." calum said. he sounded like some hopeful kid in a christmas movie, like he was waiting for santa to appear or something.

michael was about to complain to him again when a crash was heard out in the hallway. michael and calum shared a glance, getting up slowly and getting ready to see what was outside the door. michael grabbed the closest thing to use to protect him, a half empty water bottle, and calum grabbed whatever was closest to him, a stick of deodorant. calum went first, approaching his closed door, which he then opened slowly, only to then hear a noise from behind him. they both turned around to see ashton and luke on the floor by the wall. 

ashton began to complain again to luke. "luke, how hard is it for you to not fall through the wall? you literally control that, i don't understand."

to which luke replied, "okay sorry then, maybe i'll just stop making out with you, how about that? i can't help that i can't control myself like that okay? you're just, really hot." luke breathed the last part and then kissed ashton again. 

before it could get anymore steamy, michael shrieked. loud. the couple turned to the humans standing in shock. well, more of michael being in shock actually. 

luke scoffed at them. "uhh, that was rude. i was in the middle of being sentimental with my boyfriend, thank you very much." 

ashton then smacked his boyfriend, but he was smiling. "you're so cute, you know that?" 

luke smiled in return. "i love you," he said, all lovey dovey. 

meanwhile, michael was in disbelief. he turned to calum. "am i hallucinating?" calum shook his head. "holy shit man, sorry for doubting you. umm," he looked at the couple. 

"who the hell are you guys?" michael asked. 

the pair sat up. calum spoke for them. "that's luke," he pointed to the tall one, "and that's ashton." he pointed to the slightly less taller one. "they're ghosts, and apparently our roommates."

ashton nodded. "you listened to us!" he laughed. "i wasn't sure if you actually did because you seemed so scared, haha."

an awkward silence engulfed the room for what seemed like a lifetime, but was really only 2 minutes. 

then luke spoke up. "so i assume you have questions. ask away,"

michael quickly intervened with multiple questions. 

"how old are you?"

"when did you die?"

"can you guys eat food like us?"

"are you actually real?"

"can you go out in public?"

"where have you been since we moved in?"

"have you seen me naked?"

"what's being a ghost like?"

"can you make me float?"

more and more questions piled in. ashton's eyebrows furrowed in frustration at all of the questions. 

"mate," ashton sighed. "chill. we're not that special. you just happened to purchase a house that's "haunted", i guess." he shrugged. 

"to answer some of those, i'm 26 and ash is 28, we died back in 1995, we were once human, so yes dipshit, we're real and can do human stuff, and thank the lord, no, i have not or ever will see you naked." luke answered. 

michael nodded, processing the information given. 

the four of them engaged in a long conversation that lasted for hours. they talked about stupid stuff but also learned these things: luke and ashton got together in college, they kept their relationship secret to most of the world, besides their family and a few friends, and they owned a record shop out of town, which is now a corner store that sells cheap snacks and red bull. ashton died in their home; he was diagnosed with stomach cancer eight months before passing away slowly, and luke died due to alcohol poisoning after grieving his boyfriend's death. they were engaged but couldn't get married since ashton had passed so soon and that they couldn't find someone to marry them. but they love being ghosts and living in the house. they have a ghost cat named Tybalt who is shy and doesn't come out often, and they live in the attic for the most part. 

michael and calum also took in this brand new information. "aw, sorry about your tragic deaths. dying so young must've sucked." michael said. 

luke and ashton shrugged. "yea, but we've dealt with it. i mean, you get used to it. we've been dead for 20 some odd years now, so." luke said. ashton patted his knee softly. 

the convo kept on for a little longer until michael yawned and checked his phone. "ugh, it's three in the morning. i need sleep. goodnight everyone," he sighed and stood up, going off to his room. 

luke and ashton stood up as well. "yea, we're tired too. goodnight calum." ashton said. 

"goodnight. sorry for scaring the shit out of you," luke said, and then they walked through the wall and disappeared. 

calum then went off to bed, not really even thinking about how weird it was that he had just become friends with two ghosts in his house. 

you would think that one wouldn't be able to sleep, but michael and calum found the whole ordeal quite comforting after chatting with them for a while. and they weren't mad that they had other people living with them. 

"maybe this'll be quite fun actually," calum thought before drifting off to sleep.


	2. halloween day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended. enjoy :)

it was monday, which meant halloween, and after a long day of teaching and grading papers in his classroom and going to extra teacher meetings for calum, and michael working at his part time job at kohl's, they went back home. 

calum arrived home a little later than michael, and he opened his front door and walked into the living room to see the three amigos watching Hocus Pocus on the tv. 

"oh hey cal," michael said as calum approached the couch slowly. he set his bag down against the coffee table filled with plates of chips and candy corn and sat next to michael. ashton was seated on the loveseat while luke was hovering over his spot, flying candy corn into his mouth. 

"is it weird that i've only known you for 2 days and i'm not even phased by this thing," calum said, motioning his hand to the pair. 

luke shrugged while ashton didn't even pay attention to calum's remark. he was focused on the movie. 

"so, i bought some halloween candy for tonight just incase some kids come around," michael said, popping a chip with some dip crystal made for them at the party into his mouth. 

"ooo," luke positioned himself to face calum and michael. "can ash and i help out? we love halloween."

ashton looked up at his boyfriend. "what were you saying? i heard my name."

"we should help calum and michael with their halloween stuff tonight, like help them hand out candy." luke said to ashton, who smiled and nodded. 

"yea, i'm down. i love halloween."

"yes! pleeeeaaaassse let us help you guys," luke drifted over to calum and michael, blocking their view only a little. he was using his ghost powers, so he became a little transparent. 

michael shrugged. "okay, i don't see why not." luke spun in delight and then plopped on the couch next to his boyfriend, who put his arm around him. 

at this point, calum didn't care. he had more papers to grade, since he was falling behind. 

"let us do the dirty work, okay? i love decorating," luke went on. 

calum replied. "okay, just don't make a mess." and he went on to watch the movie. 

"oh, just trust me. i've got something up my sleeve." luke replied with a smirk, and he leaned into ashton, taking in his scent and then smiling while looking up at him. ashton was watching the movie, and luke was watching him. it went like that until the movie ended, and then the paranormal pair had 3 hours to spare to get the house ready for the trick or treaters coming by later on. 

michael was called back into work for a few hours and calum went upstairs to grade extra papers, so the house was left to the ghosts to prepare. 

before michael left, they convinced him to give them thirty bucks to spend on halloween stuff, which is what they did. they hired a postmate to fetch the halloween decor they needed. 

the postmate, a pretty older teen with long platinum hair and braces rang the doorbell with their items in an hour within ordering, and luke answered. the girl proceeded to talk and try and flirt with luke for a good ten minutes, before ashton got amused and called for him. "luke baby, are the items here? i need to get working on the porch!" he called from the kitchen. luke smiled at ashton's actions, he loved when his boyfriend got jealous. 

the girl, who luke found out was named karen in the ten minutes of awkward conversation, looked confused for a second, and then handed the items to luke. "have a good day, happy halloween." she said, not very enthusiastically, and walked back to her car. luke returned inside with the items and snickered at ashton when he approached him, handing him the items he needed. 

"ash, there was no need to get jealous, she was like eighteen or something. and she was not my type."

"well, what is your type?" ashton asked. he was turned to luke, who was across from him, grabbing a large plastic bowl from the cupboard for the candy to be put in. 

"well," luke started. he turned to face ashton, who was leaned against the counters giving his full attention to luke. "my type is guys," he took a step closer. "who're ghosts," he took another step. "and have the name..hmm...ashton, maybe?" he took one more step closer. "yea. ashton." he was now very close to ashton, who was smirking. 

"well lucky for you, your type is right in front of you," ashton said before bringing luke in for a deep kiss. 

they may or may not have made out against the counter for a good ten minutes, but we don't have to talk about it. 

the boys got to work though, stringing up the fake cobweb and cheap lights they had lying around in the attic. 

the decor was simple, but the main decorations was the pair themselves. they loved fucking around with people. being dead for 20 years gets boring, and they have to entertain themselves somehow, so what better way to entertain themselves then to scare people on their favorite holiday? 

they changed into some of their old ripped up outfits from the 90's, and then grabbed some candy from the candy bowl and watched some tv with the hour of time they had left to spare. michael came home right as they were going to sit down to binge some of the office, and they offered for michael to binge it with him, but he claimed that he was tired and that he had watched the whole series twice already, so they watched it themselves, snuggled up on the couch and eating a few 3 musketeers mini's. 

calum came downstairs an hour later, dressed in his stupid ghost halloween costume. it was just a white sheet with holes cut for the eyes. he approached the couple, a wide smile on his face (no one could see it) and said, "you like?"

luke rolled his eyes. "that's quite offensive calum. no ghost looks like that."

"my uncle does," ashton piped. 

"well, besides ashton's uncle. who is weird by the way. i'm glad he hasn't visited."

"hey, he's great actually." ashton pursed his lips together. luke leaned into him and hummed, which was his equivalent of an apology. 

calum scoffed. "well my bad guys. didn't mean to offend you." sarcasm was laced throughout the whole statement. he continued but changed the subject. "the kids will be arriving soon, i saw some families already trick or treating with their little ones, so i'll be handing out candy to them, but feel free to help." calum said and walked to sit on his porch for the little ones. 

calum loved children. he taught high schoolers, but he loved children. they always brought him so much joy and content. calum walked outside, and looked at his porch. he smiled and nodded. ashton and luke did a good job with the decor. he sat on the porch swing with a bowl of candy in his lap and waited for some little ones. 

a family of four approached his house, and a little boy came running up and said "trick or treat!" and smiled with a gappy grin. calum's heart swelled as he plopped two pieces of candy into his bag. he said thank you and rushed off to his mom, who was at the end of the pathway, and his father and his little sister, who was probably around 4, approached slowly. she looked frightened at calum's appearance, which made calum want to rip off the costume and just give her all the candy in the world and mutter a million apologies, but he grabbed two pieces of candy like before and prepared for the little girl to approach him. 

once she did, she muttered a little, "trick or treat." and calum placed the candy in her bag, which was outstretched in front of her. the father thanked him and they walked off. 

this went on for a little while, families with toddlers and small children trick or treated and accepted candy from the stupid looking ghost. 

it was now later on, and calum came inside. he approached luke and ashton. he motioned his head to the door. "it's late now, so it's your time to shine. mind if i take over the tv?" he took off his costume and called for michael to "STOP HIBERNATING AND COME DOWN, LAZYASS."

he appeared moments later, and joined calum on the couch. michael would be hanging out with crystal, but her sister flew in from out of state so they were spending some quality sister time together, so michael was stuck with his bff watching parks and rec reruns while ashton and luke scared annoying young teens. 

which speaking of, they got the perfect opportunity. a group of teens, probably around 14, who were dressed in regular clothes and Purge masks, with fake plastic weapons, decided to roast the small California Bungalow and its "shitty" decorations. 

luke was behind the door, which was closed, and waited for the doorbell to ring. the group of kids strolled up to the house, making stupid remarks about the decor. luke could hear them, and he looked over at ashton in disbelief. 

"teens, i swear," he shook his head. 

ashton just laughed. "our decorating skills are amazing honey, don't listen to a group of teenagers." he smiled at his boyfriend, who returned the smile. 

just then, the doorbell rang. luke waited for the right time, which was when the kid in front turned around to complain about how the house owner needed to hurry up, when luke stuck his head through the closed door. 

he pretended to not notice the kids for a second, just looking around, when one of the other kids mouth's dropped. "l-luke, dude, turn around." one of them said. the kid, luke, turned around, and his mouth dropped too. 

"oh! your name is luke?" luke asked the boy. the boy just nodded, eyes wide and scared. luke wanted to laugh right then and there, but he kept his cool. ashton however, was on the ground dying (HAHA GET IT). 

"cool! that's mine too! hold on," he stuck his head back inside and then opened the door, the candy bowl in his arms. 

the teens were so scared, no "trick or treat" was said. luke smirked and handed the candy out. the teens were frozen, but once the candy was received, they zoomed down the steps as fast as they could go. luke burst out laughing with ashton now. 

ashton then said, "oh, it's on." and that's how a competition started. they went back and forth between annoying teens but made sure to be kind to some, who seemed like they didn't need another scare tonight. 

but then, a group of older teens, probably around 16 or 17, approached. they were much more annoying and obnoxious than the first group of teens. there was probably around 8 of them, laughing loudly and blasting music from one of their speakers. the pair had watched them earlier, approaching other neighbor's houses, and they were totally disrespectful. they were touching and borderline destroying their decor, and they even convinced a young kid to give up some of his candy. ashton and luke were already beyond annoyed with these teens, so they were their final product for tonight. 

a girl from their group pointed to the house and said, "let's go here! it looks lame and the owners left the candy out, so you know what that means." and they all eagerly walked up the pathway to the house. 

just as they approached, ashton walked out through the wall. they couldn't see him since he made himself invisible, and he walked behind them. the girl who stated the idea of taking all the candy from the house walked up the steps and walked to the candy on the swing. she went to grab a handful when luke made his hand appear. he smacked the girls hand lightly, and she jumped back and shrieked. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she screamed. her friends came up behind her to investigate. 

another one of the friends reached his hand for the entire bowl but the hand appeared again and it smacked his hand too. the guy jumped back too and stood by the girl. "holy shit, that's weird as fuck." the guy said. 

"i'm getting that candy," another one of them said. she picked up one piece of candy, which she successfully got, and then went for the whole bowl. the hand didn't appear, and she managed to grab the bowl. 

"how the hell?" the first girl asked. the other girl snickered and made her way down the steps. they all turned around to face ashton, who was standing at the end of the steps, with his arms crossed. they all took a step back. one of the teens squealed and started to cry. 

"what are you doing with that candy?" ashton asked them. 

the girl holding the bowl seemed to have a tough side, and she didn't look intimidated at all. 

"what does it matter to you? we want the candy, we don't mean any harm." she said plainly. she began to walk more when the hand appeared in front of her. luke's hand smacked the girls arm lightly and then wiggled his finger to indicate that the candy bowl stealing idea wasn't a good one. the hand then disappeared, along with ashton. the group was now beyond freaked out. the girl with the bowl turned around to put the bowl back and there standing was ashton again, with luke's hand right next to him. his hand pointed back to the bench, and the girl quickly set the bowl back down. 

"you're creepy as fuck!" she shouted and ran down the sidewalk, her group of friends following close behind. 

luke appeared in full and began laughing hysterically. "ash, that was amazing!" he kissed him. 

"the hand thing was brilliant though, hun. god, i love scaring the shit out of people," ashton sighed. 

"and i love you," luke replied. 

they kissed once again, and luke gave ashton the look™️. so ashton picked up his gorgeous tall boyfriend and left the bowl outside, walking through the walls inside and rushed upstairs with his boyfriend, making out in the process. 

"no one else here wants to hear it, so keep your passionate love making to yourselves!" michael yelled to them, even if he knew they weren't listening. 

he turned to calum. "hey, do you think ghosts can have loud sex?" 

calum squinted his eyes and his brows furrowed. "i'm not going to answer that," he replied and they went back to finishing the current episode of parks and rec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, leave kudos and comments!! they’re much appreciated :)


	3. date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended :)

michael and crystal have date nights very often. when michael and calum were staying at crystal's, their date nights were on hold since they were around eachother a lot, and they practically had one every night. 

since michael and calum have moved in their home, which was now 3 months ago, crystal and michael usually planned a date night at least once a week.

calum was jealous of them. he longed for a cute relationship like theirs. not that he would admit it, but, he was also quite jealous of luke and ashton's relationship as well. he found the whole ordeal of their lives heartwarming, in a sense. 

but in the meantime, calum's heart was with his teaching. the holidays were approaching fast, which meant he had to torture his students with last minute note sheets and he gave his orchestra class a new song, just 3 weeks before their christmas concert. did he feel bad about it? no, not really. the song, which was called Concerto For 2 Violins In D Major, was actually a super pretty song, and he gave out the solo's to two of his senior students earlier in the year, and he had just remembered to give the rest of the students the accompaniment when Fran, one of his soloists in the Concerto, reminded him that herself and David, the other soloist, had the solos and that they were wondering if they would ever play them. the accompaniment wasn't hard, so calum gave it out to his students. they picked it up quickly and the song sounded great.

but while calum was focused on his music teaching, michael was madly in love with his longtime girlfriend. 

they were disgustingly cute. crystal and michael did everything together, and they bicker like an old married couple. their dates are simple, because "my date is already amazing if it's with crystal, i don't need anything else.", michael explained to calum one day. 

they had planned a simple date tonight actually, with crystal coming over to just watch some movies and have a poorly cooked dinner that michael will try and make. 

the house was a little dirty, so michael began to tidy up. he started in the kitchen, and then stopped because his old ghost roommates decided to annoy him. 

"ooo, is crystal coming over tonight?" ashton first said when himself and luke appeared. 

michael just nodded and continued emptying the dishwasher. 

"ah, so," luke paused. "when are you gonna introduce us?" he floated over to michael and sat on top of the counter next to him. 

michael furrowed his eyebrows. "i don't know, maybe never?" it came out as a question. 

luke pursed his lips. "whyyyy not?" he leaned in towards michael. 

michael shrugged as he placed a glass into the cupboard. "i don't know. it's kind've weird. how would i even do it anyway? like oh, by the way, crystal, i have two ghost roommates who are annoying as fuck and want to meet you!!! i think i'll pass guys," he said and closed the dishwasher, walking out of the 75% tidied kitchen. he walked into the living room, with luke and ashton floating fast to keep up with him. 

luke drifted so he was right in front of michael. michael groaned and stopped in his tracks. 

"why do you want me to introduce you guys to her so bad?" he asked them. 

"because then we can roam the house when she's over," luke said. ashton nodded. 

"yea, the attic is boring." ashton agreed. 

"you guys can't just be invisible when you roam the house?" 

they discovered their "invisible mode advantages" when the house was open for sale, and when they had only been dead for five years. 

a family came around to look at it, since the house was back on the market since their deaths, and ashton and luke were curious to see what they thought about it. 

it was a family of 5, and they all looked very unamused, except for the bubbly mother. she was constantly talking and blabbing about everything to the realtor, who seemed to be getting irritated. 

luke was also getting annoyed with her. she was making little comments about everything, but they were said in such a positive voice that it pissed luke off to no end. 

they didn't speak since they were afraid of blowing their cover, but the more luke stayed quiet, the more angry he got. the woman wouldn't stop. even her children were practically telling her to shut up. 

ashton claimed he was getting pissed for no reason (when they went back up into the attic so luke could let off some steam), but when they went back to watch her and the woman made a comment about the molding, which ashton had changed and done himself, then he understood why luke was mad and he became mad himself. 

that's when ashton said, "don't make comments about my molding job when you clearly don't know what great designs look like sweetie." and he clasped a hand over his mouth. luke's eyes widened but when the woman seemed to not hear anything he began to laugh. 

so then, while the annoying woman scanned the house and judged it, luke and ashton fucked around with her. 

they shouted at her and cried with laughter when she didn't notice.

"hey, my lovely boyfriend did that molding! why don't you go try and fix your failing marriage before you judge people's work?!" luke yelled, right in her face. ghost spit was practically flying from his mouth. the insult wasn't even good, but ashton's heart swelled three sizes bigger because his boyfriend was amazing. 

then ashton and luke started screaming the lyrics to a bunch of ABBA songs because they loved their music, and they found it so funny that she couldn't hear any of it. 

the two of them were assholes, but they had to amuse themselves somehow.

"we can, but it's not that fun anymore. you and calum were the first buyers of this house since the previous owners moved out a year ago. we had free roam, but there was always a constant open house held and we couldn't have any funnnnn." ashton whined.

michael ran a hand over his face and sighed. "fine. but please, for the love of god, don't scare the shit out of her. and if she's not comfortable with you guys around, can you respect that please?" 

the boys nodded. 

"okay," michael breathed. "thank you. now can you leave me be? i have a house to tidy up." and with that, michael walked into the living room to pick up. 

luke and ashton shared a glance and smiled. 

"she'll like us, right?" luke asked. 

ashton nodded. "she will. i think i heard her one night talk about ghosts and her opinions on them because she watched Casper The Friendly Ghost with michael for one of their date night movie seshes. we'll be fine." he walked over and gave luke a small kiss and then walked into the kitchen, with luke following him. 

while michael was tidying the house up and the ghost lovebirds were eating some marshmallows in the kitchen, calum was finishing up his papers, when he received a text. 

he grabbed his phone and checked that it was a number he didn't have, and then he checked the message. 

Hi Calum!!! It's Erica!!! (Crystal gave me your phone number) How are you?

calum wanted to disappear right there. erica annoyed him. but he responded anyway. 

Calum: Hey Erica! I'm doing ok, just busy grading papers. How r u?

Erica: Good! I just finished up the musical practice with the high schoolers. 'Twas a good day! :)

calum wouldn't admit it, but he smiled at that a little. as much as erica could be annoying, she was pretty funny, and also cute, but calum refused to believe he was falling for the 23 year old theater nerd. 

erica works as an aid at the high school, but she also runs the musical theater department and the drama club. she's worked there a year longer than calum, since she is older than him. calum met her before he found out she worked there, through crystal, when crystal and michael first started dating 3 years ago. upon finding out that erica worked with him, he did anything to stay away from her. 

he kept a little chat with erica going for a few until he decided that he needed to finish grading, he only had a few papers left. 

it was getting close to dinner time, and michael was in the midst of making some spaghetti, when crystal knocked on the door.

"it's unlocked!" he shouted. the door opened quietly. 

"where are you?" she asked. 

"the kitchen babe." he responded. 

crystal then walked into the kitchen and she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. michael hummed and continued stirring the pasta in the pan. 

they kept up with small chit chat while ashton and luke were in calum's room. calum had a smallish tv in his room where he binged tv shows and played FIFA or Mario Odyssey, which he was playing currently, while the pair watched. 

"Mario looks so much cooler then he did in 1995," ashton sighed and kept his eyes glued to the screen. 

calum was currently trying to beat the Mecha Wiggler, and luke and ashton were cheering him on. 

"go left dude!" ashton yelled. calum's eyes bugged out as the wiggler shot energy balls at him. when calum got hit, and was down to one heart, the group became like wild animals in distress, and were screaming and leaning forward in concentration and anticipation. 

"CALUM, THE THING IS GONE WHERE DID IT GO?" luke yelled. 

"HE'S GOING THROUGH THE WALL LUKE!" calum responded. 

the game was getting intense. calum was on the last round and the wiggler was going insane. 

"i can't look," ashton covered his eyes with his hands as he disappeared, and luke was floating in circles, cheering calum on. 

but when michael opened the door and started to yell at them, calum got distracted and died. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" calum said. he just lost a battle he almost won. the mecha wiggler was one of the hardest bosses. "MICHAEL! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

luke floated in place while ashton reappeared, floating over to luke. 

michael's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at all of them. "man, i'm sorry. but you guys really have to shut the hell up. crystal and i are trying to eat dinner in piece and i need you to be quiet." he said. 

he turned around but crashed into someone. "oh hi hun," michael said to crystal, who took a step back and laughed. 

"hi. i just wanted to see what all the commotion was up here," she walked around michael and stepped into the room. "hey cal," she greeted him. cal waved back lazily and grumbled a hello. 

meanwhile, luke and ashton disappeared into thin air. they were floating and it would've been weird if she had met them in that position. 

while calum and crystal chatted up a little, michael was still by the door when he was pulled out of the room. 

"what the- what do you want?" he asked luke and ashton who were standing before him. 

"when are you gonna do it?" luke asked. 

"do what?" michael replied. 

"introduce us, when are you gonna do it?" ashton asked. 

michael sighed. "i don't know. how is someone supposed to do that anyway?"

"just say we're ghosts, plain and simple. and then we'll appear and say hi and then y'all can finish your date night." luke said. 

michael just nodded. he walked back into calum's room to see crystal redoing and finishing the boss calum was stuck on. 

when she finally beat the mecha wiggler, calum got up and screamed with joy, bringing crystal into a hug. she started laughing when calum was slurring a thousand thank you's. 

her and michael then went downstairs and finished their now slightly cold spaghetti, and michael brought up ashton and luke.

"so crystal," michael began. "what are your thoughts on ghosts?"

crystal tilted her head. "i think they're cool. why do you ask?" 

michael scratches the back of his neck. "i don't know." and he placed a huge forkful of saucy spaghetti into his mouth. 

"o-" crystal was about to say ok and continue eating when michael just went out and said it. 

"actually i do know. my house is haunted and we have some annoying but super nice ghosts living here and they want to meet you," he breathed out the whole sentence as one word. 

crystal's eyebrows furrowed. "what?"

michael slowed down and repeated himself. "this house is haunted. and we have two more roommates living here, but they're dead." he stared at crystal who just stared back. 

"uh, alright." she said. "will i be, meeting them?"

michael nodded. "yea, is right now okay, or?" 

she nodded. 

"just come out guys," michael sighed, and within a few seconds, luke and ashton appeared. the room got a little tense and awkwardly silent, until michael spoke up. 

"introduce yourselves," he said through his teeth. crystal was silent, her eyes squinted in disbelief. this kind of thing just doesn't happen everyday. 

"hi," luke waved. crystal's eyes stayed squinted. "i'm luuuuke," he dragged out awkwardly. crystal nodded, and looked over at ashton. 

"ashton," he muttered. she nodded once again. she had had her foot wrapped around michael's leg, and she unhooked herself from him and stood up. she just silently put her hand out for them to shake, even if her hand was already shaking herself. luke's hand slowly reached for her hand and shook it. crystal shivered at the coldness of luke's touch, along with ashton's. 

"well, webettergetgoingnowbyeeeee!" luke said and ran upstairs with ashton waving and following. you could hear their laughter from upstairs. 

crystal looked at michael. "baby, what the fuck was that?"

michael shrugged. "they're my annoying ghost roommates. they don't give a shit about anything, so expect them free roaming around here a lot. i mean, this is their home anyway."

and with that, michael and crystal left their plates on he table and went to go watch movies, while Tybalt finished their plates, calum finished another two worlds in Mario Odyssey, and the ghosties went to sleep, it being a super long day for them. 

"being a ghost in the modern day is awkward," ashton sighed. 

luke nodded. "it sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comment suggestions and leave kudos <3


	4. ghost puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter. lowercase intended. enjoy!

the group was sat at the kitchen table. ashton surprised the whole house with some breakfast, which was waffles and bacon, and the housemates all sat and enjoyed it together. 

"this is so good honey, thank you," luke smiled at his boyfriend, who hummed and nodded. 

"yea, it's really good man," calum said. michael muttered a "yea", but he was on his phone, laughing at something. 

"michael, what are you laughing at?" ashton asked him, tilting his head. 

michael stopped chuckling and looked up. he looked at the ghosts for a few seconds and started giggling. "i'm, i'm just looking at these ghost puns." he managed to get out. 

luke wore a blank expression while ashton's head stayed tilted. 

"really?" luke deadpanned. 

michael nodded and giggled again. "here, i'll read some!" 

"no-" luke began but michael had already started. 

"what's a ghost's favorite kind of pie?" he paused and then finished the joke. "booberry." he started to giggle. 

calum was trying to hide a smile. michael kept going. 

"what do ghosts serve for dessert? ice scream." 

"michael, that was lame as fuck," ashton said. luke nodded. michael didn't listen and he just kept going. 

"why are ghosts bad at telling lies? because you can see right through them!"

"what kind of cars do ghosts drive? boo-icks!"

"why did the ghosts put a fence around the cemetery? people were dying to get in!"

luke and ashton stayed emotionless. calum was smiling more and more each joke and even starting to crack. 

"what do you get if you cross a cocker spaniel, poodle, and a ghost? a cocker-poodle-boo!"

calum then couldn't hold it in and began to laugh. michael started laughing too and they both just burst into a fit of giggles. 

"what are you even laughing at? it's not even funny." luke muttered. 

"it's, it's the way he said it!" calum wheezed. 

luke and ashton shared a glance. 

"i can't even," luke sighed and dragged a hand over his face. 

"let's just leave them alone, they seem to be having fun," ashton muttered and began to stand up. 

luke and ashton walked upstairs annoyed while calum and michael were sharing puns back and forth. they had even called crystal to share their ghost puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


	5. party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended. enjoy!

"yes mom, yes! i'm coming on thursday, okay? stop freaking out. what? you wanna see michael too? he's your favorite? mom- okok, we'll see you thursday alright? okay i love you, bye." calum ended the call and he groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

luke appeared suddenly, making calum jump. "dude, can you not?"

"sorry, i was just eavesdropping on your conversation with your mother." he laughed. "she likes michael more than you? ha, i can see why."

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?" calum squeaked. 

"you're kinda plain my friend. always talking about grading your students papers and taxes and boring things, i don't know. you act like a dad who hosts too many barbecues." 

calum looked at the ghost in disbelief. how dare he say that? calum's a fun guy. he goes to his fair share of parties and talks about cool things when he wants. 

"you're rude." calum pouted and he walked away. 

when thursday rolled around, calum and michael had their suitcases right by the front door and the pair were in the kitchen, grabbing a snack for the ride to the airport. 

ashton and luke were sat on the counter, watching the pair frantically look for something to eat. 

"it's not that hard to pick out a snack guys." ashton said. calum rolled his eyes. 

"well i can't find the god damn cliff bars. did you eat them?" calum asked ashton. 

"nah, i don't like those things." he said. 

"oh, but i do!" luke smirked. 

calum just gave luke the most deadpan look. he pursed his lips together and mumbled. "of course."

"hey, can ashton and i throw a party while you're gone?" luke asked blatantly. 

"what? no! no parties while michael and i are away." he looked at the couple. "i mean it."

luke raised his hands in defense. "ok ok, sorry. 'was just wondering." he let his arms drop and he leaned on ashton's shoulder. 

calum found two granola bars. "okay mikey, i got some stuff. don't bother to look for anything anymore, or we'll be late. let's go."

"but i don't like-" michael began to whine but calum didn't let him finish. 

"i know you don't like it. we can just get something at the airport then ok? let's go."

so the boys rushed to the door. luke and ashton followed and stood watching them as they picket up their suitcases. 

"goodbye to the undead roomies! catch ya later!" michael said as he walked out of the door. 

calum, with a granola bar hanging from his mouth as he clutched his suitcase, looked at the ghosts with a serious face. "no. parties." and he turned around and left. 

"ok, goodbye to you too," ashton shouted to him. 

"ashton?" luke looked to ashton. ashton turned to him. 

"what hun?"

"we're so throwing that party."

so, while calum and michael we're back home visiting calum's mom, ashton and luke threw a ghost party the next night without the boring barbecuing dad's permission. 

in the weird universe of ghosts and such, they had their own things like humans did. telephones, "online" stores (which suck in ashton's opinion, he prefers regular human stores), and restaurants and other things. it wasn't like luke and ashton were stuck in this house, they could go out and do things, but this was the house they were bound to since they passed in the home. 

luke ordered things to decorate the house with and got some food and stuff. meanwhile, ashton called up a bunch of his and luke's ghost besties for the party.

when the party rolled around, it was late. the neighborhood was dark, except for their house, and the only sound that could be heard outside were the crickets. inside the home, the party was wild. ghosts everywhere. ghosts can speak at a velocity where humans can't hear it, so the party was thrown that way. if this were like any normal human party, complaints from the neighbors would be filed left and right. 

luke floated into the semi crowded kitchen, and he opened the fridge, looking for calum's really good hard cider that he tries to hide but really can't. it's just placed in the very back of the fridge, behind all the other contents overflowing inside. 

he grabbed a bottle for ashton and himself and he closed the fridge door. when he turned to walk to his boyfriend, another ghost blocked his way. 

"hey luke! long time no see huh?" the ghost, who was rena, smiled. 

luke squealed. "RENA!" and enveloped her in a tight hug. "it's been so long! how are you?"

rena replied. "i'm doing alright. sick party you're throwing. everyone's making out." 

they both laughed and looked around. a lot of ghosts were making out. on the counters, on the couch, probably in michael's or calum's rooms too. hopefully not the attic though. that's lashton's spot™️. and their cat sleeps up there and if their baby gets bothered luke'll throw hands. 

they chatted for a little bit longer and then luke walked away to find ashton. he found him in the living room conversing with their friends louis and harry, another ghost couple who died from a gruesome murder in their home many years before luke and ashton. someone caught them and since lgbtq+ related things were seen as a huge sin back in the day, a homophobic murderer got to them sadly. 

"'got your cider hun. hello boys," luke sighed and smiled at the other couple whilst handing ashton's drink to him.

"hello luke. how's it going lad? ashton told us that there's company in this house now." louis said, arm loosely wrapped around harry's waist. 

"ah yea. calum and michael. they're cool dudes."

"oh, they know about you guys?" harry asked. 

ashton nodded. "yea, they caught us making out at one of their parties in calum's room."

"couldn't they've just thought you were some of the guests?" harry asked. 

"well, um, we kind of fell through the wall so," luke replied. 

the other couple laughed. "that's great!" louis said inbetween laughs. 

the group chatted for some time after that, and the party was going strong. 

until calum and michael showed up. 

they'd just gotten back early from visiting joy, since calum lied to his mom saying he had to be back so he could prepare schoolwork for his students, even though they had an extra long weekend, four days, due to some staff thing he didn't have to worry about. 

as calum was driving home from the airport, he and michael talked about the ghosts.

"'how much you wanna bet that luke and ashton are throwing a party?" michael asked. 

calum groaned. "their asses are grass if that's what's going on," he sighed and he kept his eyes on the road and had one hand on the wheel while the other was making gestures. "they're such assholes sometimes michael. i can't keep up with it. they act like children. and they're older than us. it's so frustrating."

michael nodded. "they're not so bad cal, i just don't think you've warmed up to them. you seem so tense around them."

calum only sighed. the conversation was short lived, and the only noise audible for the rest of the ride home was the soft humming of the car. 

upon arriving in the driveway of their home, it all seemed good. calum and michael spared a glance at one another. "maybe they didn't throw. party," michael said. 

they both got out of the car and grabbed their suitcases and headed up their stairs. 

and upon opening the door, it was a sight for the two humans. it was loud on the inside. michael found it extremely strange that nothing was heard outside, but calum was too enraged to even care about that.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed calum. michael stayed silent and looked around. he was kind of freaked out by all the dead people in his house partying away. 

the "WHAT THE FUCK!" was heard throughout the whole house. luke and ashton heard it loud and clear, and their happy cheery expressions from chatting away with louis and harry immediately changed to frightened and embarrassed looks. 

"fuck," luke muttered. "i'll, i'll be right back." and with that, luke zoomed through the house to the front door where michael and calum stood, suitcases dropped by their feet, michael aimlessly looking around, to scared to move, and calum with his fist clenched, face looking red under the light, an angry expression drawn across his face. 

"luke hemmings, what the fuck did "no throwing parties" mean to you?!" calum yelled. "it was one simple favor mate. ONE SIMPLE FAVOR. i can't even ask you to do anything anymore because it goes right over your goddamn head!"

by now, the whole clan of ghosts (and michael still) were silent and watching the whole ordeal unravel. ashton stood a mere ways away, watching with guilt and embarrassment as his boyfriend was getting scolded, wishing he could go over there and try to fix this whole thing, but he knew he couldn't because he'd just make calum even more mad and he didn't want that to happen. 

"uhm, guys," ashton turned to look at some of the ghost party. "i think it'd be best if we ended our night here. so sorry for the inconvenience. it won't happen again. goodnight everyone," and with that, handfuls of ghosts began to leave at once. 

louis and harry approached ashton. "hey lad, do you need some help picking up? harold and i don't mind," louis offered. 

ashton just shook his head. "thank you for the offer, but there's no need. i'll see you guys soon." they couple nodded and then vanished in plain sight. 

meanwhile, at this point, luke was trying to reason with calum. "cal, i, we were just, we wanted to have some fun. we were bored and lonely and we missed you guys, and we also missed our other friends too, we're sorry."

calum didn't reply to that. quite frankly, he thought luke's excuse was bullshit. but he was sick of fighting and yelling and he just wanted to sleep. he saw ashton and stared at him and said, "i want this place spotless by the time i wake up tomorrow." and then he trudged up the stairs and went to bed. 

michael still said nothing but dragged his suitcase up the stairs not long after calum, but not before saying, "he only asked for one thing. he's going through a lot guys, all he wants is some respect." 

luke and ashton stayed silent after that, and then proceeded to clean all night. their cat, tybalt, came pattering down the steps and helped them clean too, floating around the house and meowing to them to show them a spot they missed. the meows of tybalt were the only sounds heard that rest of the night. 

when luke, ashton, and tybalt all went back to the attic to sleep, luke was finding it hard to. he felt so bad, and we wanted to make it up to calum and michael. 

then he came up with an idea. 

i'll bake him a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated. thanks again!! :)


	6. luke tries to bake a cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended. enjoy! :)

it was the morning after the whole party ordeal, with calum still ignoring the ghost pair and staying cooped up in his room, making music assignments to torture his kids with.

luke moped around the house. he felt pretty bad but didn't regret it. but he obviously wasn't going to tell calum that. he has a reputation to keep up. 

one day, ashton and luke were up in their room when ashton had an idea. 

"hun, how about you do something nice for calum? since you know, he's pretty pissed off still and it's been 2 days."

"hmm, i don't know..."

"luke, he literally won't talk to anyone. not even michael. who didn't even do shit. just do something nice for him. you have been an asshole to him..."

luke took offense to that. he recoiled away from ashton and placed a hand to his chest, acting overdramatically offended, like he wasn't in the wrong when he clearly was. 

"i- you- ugh!" he flopped back down into their bed. 

"am i wrong here?" ashton asked. 

luke sighed. "no." he said quietly. luke always hated that ashton could get to him so easily. it diminished his "assholey" reputation. 

luke and ashton just looked at each other for a while. ashton had the whole, "just go with it" face and luke had his brows furrowed and his lips pursed. he really didn't have the energy to do something for calum, but he did feel bad. 

"fine," luke sighed. ashton smiled lightly. "but you have to help me!"

"fine." 

•••

an hour later they were in the kitchen, staring at the items laid out on the counter: eggs, oil, water, a bowl and cake mix. 

"...so what do we do?" luke asked after a pause of silence. 

ashton shrugged. "read the directions i guess." he picked up the cake mix box and read the directions. 

"well it says that we should put the cake mix in the bowl, so- i guess we do that." 

luke grabbed the bowl and ashton opened the box, but ashton struggled with the plastic that contained the mix. 

"wh-why is this thing so goddamn hard to ope-" suddenly, he managed to rip the bag open, but since he was using so much force, the bag ripped all the way, and sent a cloud of yellow flying all over the room. 

"FUCK!" he yelled. 

luke tried to hold it in. he really did. but to him, that was some funny shit. so he started to cackle, and then laugh, and then burst into even more fits of laughter because he was trying so hard to hold it in. ashton responded to this with a middle finger in luke's direction. 

"what do we do now?" ashton asked and sighed. 

"can't we pick it up somehow?" 

"i don't know. i can try to grab as much as possible," ashton said, and began to go around, using those ghost powers of his, to put the mix into the bowl. he was only semi successful, with maybe three quarters of the mix saved and in the bowl. 

they continued to add the ingredients, not really paying mind to the measuring requirements, and then threw it in the oven. luke and ashton felt so proud of themselves.

"haven't really don't sometbing like that in a while. i feel like julia childs." luke stated. ashton just gave him a look and playfully rolled his eyes. 

"whatever you say there, mon chéri."

the batter was poured into a pan and placed into the oven shortly after. luke and ashton stayed in the kitchen for a bit, luke watched the oven and ashton watched him watch the oven. 

"do you ever miss doing this stuff ash?" luke asked, eyes still focused on the rising cake. "like, do you ever wish to do these things all the time? and go out, and cook and clean the hard way...the normal way?"

ashton bit his lip and thought for a moment. did he miss it? sure he did. he missed owning a house and paying the mortgage and going to restaurants and walking normally and not using stupid (but somewhat helpful) ghost powers to do all the dirty work. he wished to feel normal again. 

but this whole ghost thing isn't so bad. he's met so many amazing people, and it's made him closer to luke than he could've ever imagined. 

"yeah," ashton sighed. "but i don't mind this life either. i've got you with me. and i think that's all that matters."

"that's so cheesy dude." 

"oh piss off, you love it."

•••

the cake came out a tad overdone. and it was completely ashton and luke's faults too. 

talking about their lives and the corny "as long as i'm with you" mini speech ashton gave somehow aroused luke and moved him, cause pretty soon they began to kiss, and the kissing got to be more. and they were so caught up in themselves, that they didn't realize they cake had been left in the oven for a good deal of time extra than planned. 

"at least it's cooked." luke shrugged as both he and ashton stared at the deep golden cake that was cooling off. 

"i guess..." ashton said. "now we just need to frost it and write a little apology message. i think you should do the honors luke." 

"ugh fine."

luke frosted the cake with ease, but struggled with the message and piping letters onto the cake. in the end, it looked horrible, but with ashtons reassuring "you tried baby.", it made luke a little more confident. 

luke took the cake and brought it up to calum's room, ashton right behind him. luke was a little nervous, but he regained his composure with the small touch ashton gave him. 

ashtons little reassuring gestures mean everything to luke, especially because luke doubts everything he does, whether he shows it or not. it comforts luke, because he knows he has someone always. 

luke but his lip and opened the door to calum's room. 

coming in unannounced startled calum, who was deep into paperwork and online work. multiple tabs were opened on his computer and different piles of music books and papers littered his bed and desk. 

"jesus christ," calum said, clutching his hand to his chest. "you could've knocked, you know."

"i- sorry," luke sighed. there was an awkward pause. "i made this for you." he walked closer to calum and showed him the cake. 

calum read the message out loud. "sorry calum for not following the rules and being a doofus. forgive m- is that supposed to say me?"

"yea it got cut off..." ashton replied from behind. 

calum hummed in response. he waited a moment and sighed. "i can forgive you luke. you too ashton. i cant stay mad at you guys."

luke smiled big. he set the cake down and enveloped calum in a hug. "i'm sorry calum."

"it's okay. i just want to be respected around here, that's all. i respect you, you respect me. okay?"

ashton nodded and so did luke. "yesyesyes you're absolutely right. i'm sorry again." luke kept apologizing. 

"luke for the love of god, stop apologizing. let's eat some fuckin' cake instead."

calum, luke, ashton and michael all sat at the table, paper plates sprawled out to each and poorly sliced cake on top of them. 

"so everything's all good now?" michael said. 

the other three nodded. 

"thank god. let's eat some cake." michael took a giant piece of cake and shoved it into his mouth. he chewed for a second, enjoying it, before his face grimaced and he spit it back out. "bleh! mate this taste like shit."

luke gasped and put a hand to his chest dramatically. "that's quite rude man. let me try it before you hate you hater." he took a piece and put it in his mouth, and repeated the same actions michael did. enjoyed it for a few chews, then spit it out in disgust. "oh fuck, thats nasty. what did i do wrooooong?" luke groaned in annoyance. 

calum and ashton laughed as the other two ran to the kitchen sink to get water. 

"thank god i didn't go for a bite." ashton chuckled. 

"same. do you want pizza instead?" calum asked. 

"hell yeah, ashton replied. "anything but that," he pointed to the collapsing cake. he grimaced. "anything but that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! make sure to leave comments and kudos!! much love to you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just an fyi while you read: i started this fic ages ago on wattpad, when i didn’t know if sierra and the beautiful couple that is lierra. i love sierra and i think she’s the perfect girl for luke, they’re so healthy and lovely aghhhh. she’s just not in the fic though. maybe she’ll make an appearance?? anyway thanks for reading and if you’d rather read this on wattpad, make sure to follow me there @cxstaway ;)


End file.
